Project Summary Marijuana use is not only increasing, but gaining traction for use as an ?off-label? add-on therapy for treatment-resistant anxiety. Paradoxically, however, while data suggest that marijuana, in particular ?9- tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), increases anxiety acutely, cross sectional and longitudinal data suggest possible links between chronic marijuana use and lower risk for anxiety disorders. Research is critically needed to understand the effects of marijuana these outcomes. In light of considerable evidence that marijuana has anti- inflammatory properties and, further evidence suggesting that inflammation plays a pivotal role in the etiology of anxiety disorders, we propose that the anti-inflammatory properties of marijuana are linked with its anxiolytic effects. Importantly, prior work has not considered that the psychotropic and anti-inflammatory effects of marijuana are the compound action of different cannabinoids, which vary in their pharmacology and effects. Specifically, cannabidiol (CBD), a non-psychotomimetic component of marijuana (doesn?t produce a ?high?), is thought to have anxiolytic properties and may mitigate some of the harmful effects of tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). Further, preliminary data, including our own, suggest that THC and CBD render differential effects on anxiety-related processes, such as effects on inflammatory markers and stress response. Critically, there is huge diversity in the amounts and ratio of THC and CBD commercially available and widely used in states like Colorado. Therefore, the ratio of CBD to THC may have a pivotal impact on the anxiolytic and anti- inflammatory effects of various strains of marijuana, which in turn may have important implications for 1) effects on anxiety and 2) marijuana regulation policies aimed at harm reduction. In order to address this gap in understanding of the effects of cannabinoids, we propose to test the hypothesis that the anxiolytic effects and anti-inflammatory properties of marijuana vary as a function of the ratio of CBD to THC, and that these effects may shed light on the mixed data linking cannabis use and anxiety. We propose a unique observational study that employs real-world marijuana strains currently available to Colorado residents that vary in their CBD to THC ratios. We test the effects of specific strains of marijuana selected based on their differing CBD to THC ratios [i.e. a high CBD strain (+CBD/-THC), a 1:1 (+THC/+CBD) strain, and a typical THC-based strain +THC/-CBD)] on anxiety and inflammation, expecting that +CBD marijuana will mitigate anxiety, peripheral inflammatory responses (including cytokine levels with and without an ex-vivo immune challenge), and behavioral and biological responses to stress induction over the course of 4 weeks of observation. It is expected that the proposed research will generate information about which marijuana strains produce the most harmful effects on anxiety and inflammation and inform personal and policy decisions related to marijuana use and regulation.